


Actual Puppy Zach Rance

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Cum Play, Funny, Infantilism, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Puppy Play, So be warned, but also weird as fuck, overuse of the word 'good boy', zach is not really self aware until the end...take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to stop thinking about boys then to adopt a puppy? Animals loved you unconditionally. They didn't dump you or cheat on you or send your nudes to all your contacts. Frankie just wanted to come home, curl up with his laptop and a puppy, and watch Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>( Or: Frankie gets a puppy because he’s sick of boys and wants to spend this Valentine’s day alone. It doesn't work out as planned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Puppy Zach Rance

“I’m sick of love, Ari. I don’t believe in fairy tales or magical meetings or any of that bullshit. Everyone keeps telling me that I’ll feel differently soon enough, and I just want to explain to them reality. Reality is hookups and conveniences. Everything else is a fantasy that Disney brainwashed you into believing.”

“It’s true- sometimes you have to kiss a couple frogs to find your Prince Charming. Oh, Frankie, I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy... _ish_. Just sick of kissing warty toads who are only after one thing. Please, Ari, can we talk about your upcoming show instead of my unhappy ever after?”

 Frankie couldn't stand to talk about, think about, or even mention the L word. Even the sight of heart shaped balloons made his stomach twist, and he felt physically ill every time he saw his ex boyfriends out at the bars. So Frankie decided he would just retire clubbing to focus on improving himself.

What better way to stop thinking about boys then to adopt a puppy? Animals loved you unconditionally. They didn't dump you or cheat on you or send your nudes to all your contacts. Frankie just wanted to come home, curl up with his laptop and a puppy, and watch Netflix. These were his only plans for Valentine’s Day.

On Friday the thirteenth, Frankie set out to the local animal shelter to find himself a puppy. He had already bought food, toys, and bed. Frankie’s mission was interrupted by a whimpering and scratching sound. He looked down to see a puppy, who had beady eyes and pink nose, trapped by the wires of a fence.

Frankie bent down, “What’s wrong there, buddy? Did someone leave you out on the streets on such a cold night? No one wants to be alone...especially not the night before Valentine’s day. Here, I’ll help you out. There you go.”

The puppy barked, surprisingly friendly, as he pressed against Frankie’s leg. A snowflake landed on the dog’s nose. The newscasters had predicted a snowstorm tonight, and Frankie couldn't leave this puppy to face the blizzard.

So, he did the only thing a decent human would do: unzipped his coat, crouched down, and picked up the little guy. This was the kind of night where any soul out on the streets would freeze over.

Was it smart to take in a stray? Maybe not. But Frankie looked down at the puppy curled around his chest, and he felt like he had made the right decision.

“Home sweet home. Here’s where you’ll stay from now on. You like it, buddy?” Frankie felt his heart stop as the puppy looked him straight in the eyes, barked, and nodded. He had known that animals were intuitive, but there was something sharp and intelligent in the creature’s gaze.

Frankie took out the shiny new bowl he had bought and filled it with dogfood. The puppy dove right into the food, and he begged for more. Frankie laughed, as he stroked his new pet, and filled the bowl with more food.

“Look what we have here- a collar. Zach is it?” the puppy jumped gleefully in response and nuzzled him, “Well, Zach, there’s no number or contact on your dog tag. I feel like I should still put up ‘missing’ posters for you...Oh, you don’t like that? Well, we’ll figure out in the morning. Come here, boy. You’ll sleep down here.”

The puppy stared down at the doggie bed with what looked like disdain before leaping into Frankie’s bed. Frankie rolled his eyes.

“Come on! Are you a dog or a cat? Down. Did you just shake your head? What the hell? God, I must be tired if I think that my dog is talking back to me. Okay, okay,” Frankie laughed as the puppy crawled onto his chest and started to lick his face. Frankie ran his fingers down his fur and felt him soften under his touch.

Frankie was too tired to put on pjs so he just threw his shirt and pants off the bed. The puppy curled up close to him and rubbed against his skin. Frankie sighed, delighted at the affection, and wished that it was this easy with all relationships.

“Imagine someone would just want to curl up with me every night and want nothing else but to be by my side?...Annnnndd I’m talking to my dog. But I feel like you can understood me, Zach,” the puppy licked his nose, “It’s nice. Simple....I almost wish you were human too.”

The puppy’s tail wagged as Frankie softly kissed him. Frankie yawned, and he fell asleep with the strange idea that he had just found someone important.

\----------------

There was something warm and soft by his side when he awakened. Frankie felt a tongue licking his neck, and he remembered the puppy that he had found the day before. It was warm and peaceful in his bed so Frankie just lay there and enjoyed the affection. The tongue was larger and not as rough as any dog that Frankie had known, but it felt nice. He reached out to pet fur only to find his fingers running through something finer...almost like hair.

Frankie’s eyes snapped open, and he found himself nose to nose with a man. The man looked about twenty two years old, and he had the same eyes as the puppy that Frankie had found. He was also naked. Frankie’s eyes flickered down and...yep, he was naked.

“What. The. Hell?” Frankie gasped as he stared at the man before him. He backed away, but Zach just try to snuggle him closer. Frankie felt his cheeks turn bright red as he started to lick his neck again and climb onto Frankie’s chest.

“No! Down, boy, d-down” Frankie’s voice shook as he ordered him. He was sure that he was still dreaming and tried to pinch himself as Zach tilted his head in concern. Frankie slapped himself. No, he wasn’t dreaming.

Zach tried to get closer to him, eyes twinkling, and Frankie pushed him off the bed.

Frankie hid his own face in a pillow and tried to understand how this had happened. Had someone come into his house, stolen his new dog, and then stripped naked to sleep with him? There was no logical explanation in Frankie’s mind for what had just happened.

He peeked off the bed to find that Zach was kneeling before him. Eyes wide and full of tears at being pushed away.

“Okay, okay, you’re human. I went to sleep with a puppy and woke up with...I don’t know what. I’m like, not hallucinating, and you’re a human. Stand up- you’re not a dog.”

Frankie grabbed him by the arm to help him stand. Zach looked down at his own feet, amazed at them, and wobbled uncertainly. Unable to walk, he draped himself against Frankie. Frankie’s cheeks grew warm without his permission as Zach leaned in close and started to sensually growl against him.

“Come on, boy. Come on, uh, Zach. I’ll let you borrow some clothes,” Frankie decided as he pushed the man onto his bed. Zach didn’t seem to understand the concept of clothing, and it took Frankie twenty minutes to get him into clothes. Zach seemed to think it was a game, and he kept trying to take off his clothes so that Frankie would put them on him again.

“No! Bad boy. No!” Frankie snapped as Zach tore off his shirt for the third time. Zach understood the words at once, and he sat still as Frankie pulled the sweatshirt back on him. The only thing that had fit Zach’s broader build was an oversized shirt with hearts. Zach’s hair was fluffy, and Frankie found himself unconsciously petting him.

“Zach, can you speak?”

Zach tilted his head and responded by nuzzling his head against Frankie’s stomach. Frankie couldn’t resist scratching behind his ears, and he was so confused.

“I need you to tell me where you’re from. Can you do that? Zach! Bad boy- don’t do that” Frankie squeaked as Zach ignored his questions and went to licking his finger tips. Zach was making these soft whimpering noises, and Frankie realized that he was probably hungry.

Zach had mastered the ability of walking, and he followed Frankie eagerly to the kitchen. He had no understanding of personal boundaries because he kept kissing Frankie’s neck. Frankie blushed at the continuous affection.

Frankie cooked him chicken and rice. Zach ignored the utensils and tore into the meat with his hands alone. Frankie, who felt overwhelmed, called his sister for help.

“Ari! I’m freaking the Frankie out right now! I adopted a puppy and-and it was so cute and fluffy and had such warm eyes and then I woke up next to a-a-a-a- man. He still doesn't seem to be completely human, mentally, because he keeps licking me and- Do you want more food, baby? No, need to cry, darling, I’ll cook some more. Anyways, he doesn't speak so I can’t figure out what’s going on.”

“Um, well, puppy-turned-boy isn’t my expertise. But, as your sister, I can freak out with you. Or maybe... _uh_. It’s probably best not to let him out of your apartment until he starts talking.”

“Okay. Yes, you’re right. He remembered quickly how to walk. So I’m sure he’ll re- _Zach_!” Frankie slapped his hand against his head, “I told you that I would get more for you. Come here, baby, you need a bath. Okay? It’s okay, _shhh_ , don’t cry.”

Frankie took him by the arm and led him to the bathroom. Zach seemed to understand that he had messed up again because he was sniffling as Frankie pulled his stained sweater off. Frankie blushed as he kneeled down and pulled down his pants. Zach was very attractive, Frankie thought as he filled the tub up with hot water.

Zach seemed to remember what a bath was because he eagerly got in and splashed the water. Frankie spent a minute trying to calm him down and then he took a bar of soap and rubbed him clean. Zach, who was ticklish, laughed.

Frankie realized that he had forgotten the towel, and he got up to leave. Zach grabbed his hand and held on tightly.  
“Zach, I need you to let go. Can you do that for me? For Frankie? Frankie needs you to be a good boy and let go of his arm. Or else how else is he going to get you a towel?” Frankie was speaking slower than usual, and he rolled his eyes into the third person rhetoric that he had slipped into.

“Frankie,” Zach repeated back.

He gasped and kissed him on the forehead, “That’s right! Wow, you’re learning quickly. Not even an hour and your regaining your speech. Such a smart, little boy, aren't you? Can you say...’towel’?”

Zach tilted his head, “Frankie?”

“No. How about...’hi’?”

“Frankie.”

“Okay, okay, one step at a time then. Now, please let go of me. _Down boy_ ,” Frankie snapped his hand away and went to get the towel as Zach’s cries of Frankie grew louder and more tragic. Frankie felt like he had just gone to battle and returned by the time he helped Zach out of the tub and wrapped the towel around him.

Zach was nuzzling against him and repeating his name over and over again. It was endearing and Frankie rubbed his head. Zach giggled at the affection, the sound decidedly human, and Frankie felt less guilty by how attracted he was to his pet, er, friend.

Frankie wasn't sure what to do with Zach now that he had eaten and bathed him. He couldn't take him outside in fear that he would run away or do something ‘dog-like’ in public. So Frankie pulled him onto the couch and turned on a movie for them to watch.

Zach, who had no interest in watching Netflix’s newest comedy, spent the next hour looking up at Frankie. Every time Frankie laughed, he giggled. Every time Frankie frowned, Zach kissed him on the cheek. Frankie, who was engrossed in the film, found himself unconsciously stroking Zach’s hair.  Then his fingertips went to play with his earlobe and pull on it lightly. Zach had gone silent as he wrapped his hands around Frankie.

“ _Frankie_ ,” Zach’s voice seemed strained as Frankie stroked his hair.

“Frankie’s watching a movie. Okay? Ugh, why are you trying to lick my fingers again? Are you hungry or- oh” Frankie stopped in his train of thought as he looked at Zach and saw the dark gleam in his eyes. Then he was pressing closer, and Frankie could feel Zach’s hard on through the towel that Frankie, who had been too tired to clothe him, had wrapped around his waist.

 _Frankiefrankiefrankiefrankie._ Zach was whimpering with need, cheeks flushed, and Frankie had a feeling that Zach would just rub against him if Frankie didn’t do anything.

“Zach, that’s not appropriate!” Frankie squeaked as Zach took Frankie’s hand and tried to move it towards his erection.

“It’s appropriate,” Zach grinned back impishly. Frankie sighed at the immaturity. It seemed that Zach understood more than he was letting on.

“Oh god, I wish I had some sort of instruction manuel. Um, I’m not sure I should touch you. Oh, stop with the whimpering, Zach! Shit, I can’t say no to those big eyes and that face...I’ll- I’ll show you how to do it, okay? In case you forgot. But that’s it. I’m _not_ touching you,” Frankie decided as he put his computer down and pulled down his own jeans. Zach seemed very excited that Frankie was getting naked, and he licked his lips at the sight of Frankie.

“Now, follow along closely. You, uh, you put your hand on yourself, see?” Frankie was red in the face as he stroked his cock in front of the other man’s gaze. Zach tilted his head and, instead of touching himself, leaned down and licked the head of Frankie’s cock.

“No! Zach, don’t do that. Don’t- _oh_! Oh god, keep doing that. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m getting a fucking blowjob from someone who can only say my name and the word ‘appropriate.’ It’s like a bad porno,” Frankie muttered as Zach wrapped his lips around and started to suck him off in earnest. Zach’s expression was innocent even as lips did sinful things to Frankie. Frankie twisted his hand in Zach’s hair and groaned.

“That feels so nice. You don’t even remember where you’re from or who you are, but you somehow know how to suck me off. Such a good boy. _Good boy_ , keep going,” Frankie leisurely praised as he petted Zach. Zach’s eyes filled with tears as Frankie forced him all the way down, and Zach looked so beautiful with his lips stretched around his cock.

As Zach licked him, Frankie reached underneath him. Zach moaned him at the feeling of Frankie’s hand rubbing him through the towel. Frankie knew it was wrong, and he shouldn’t be taking advantage of Zach like this. But Zach didn’t look like he was being taken advantage of. He seemed blissful, cheeks hollowed, as he rutted into Frankie’s hand.

Frankie pulled him off just in time, and he came all over Zach’s face. Zach idly licked the cum that dripped down onto his lips as Frankie slipped his hand underneath his towel and started to stroke him in earnest. Zach moaned his name over and over again, and he came with a soft Frankie.

Frankie gave him a sponge bath and didn’t have the energy to get him into more than underwear. They lay curled up in his bed. Frankie, who hadn’t cuddled with anyone since the breakup, felt his body relax as he wrapped his arms around Zach and kissed his wet forehead.

“ _Mine_ ,” Zach said quietly as they lay in bed and listened to the traffic outside.

“ _Mhm_. Yours,” Frankie hummed as he drifted to sleep.

It was only in the morning that it occurred to him that Frankie had never taught him that word.

\----------------

Frankie was amazed by his progress. Zach was saying short commands and sentences by Monday. He had no trouble understanding anything that Frankie asked him, but more complex thoughts, such as where he came from or why he had been a dog, seemed to confuse him. Or at least he wouldn’t respond to those questions.

“Zach, we’re running low on food. I need to go to the store, okay? Can you be a good boy and stay here? I’ll leave the tv on and give you some cereal. Your favorite- fruit loops,” Frankie shook the box. Zach looked down at Frankie’s shoes and crossed his arms.

“Don’t leave me, Frankie. I’ll miss you.”

“I’m just going to the store. I won’t be long-”

“No! Stay!” Zach said his favorite words. Frankie rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Instead of fighting with him, he pulled out a pair of UGG’s and an old jacket for Zach to wear. It wasn’t healthy for him to keep him locked up anyways.

Zach smiled as Frankie unlocked the apartment door. He took Zach by the hand, afraid he would run down the stairs and hurt himself, and led him out. The neighbors, who had never seen Zach before, gave them strange looks.

Zach jumped up and down in the elevator, and he started skipping when they arrived outside. Frankie, who had never viewed a walk to the store as an adventure, got caught up in Zach’s childish sense of excitement. If he had still had a tail then Frankie had a feeling he would be wagging it.

The day couldn’t get much better and then Frankie spotted one of his recent ex’s. It was Michael (a.k.a Mr. Douchebag) who was picking out cucumbers. Frankie tried to steer Zach to the sweets section, but they had been spotted. The evil ex waved to him with a cucumber still in his hand and there was no way that Frankie could avoid him without making it awkward. Trapped by social conventions again.

“Hey, Frankie. I didn’t expect you to start dating so soon. You told me that you had ‘lost all faith in mankind’ after you broke up with me,” Michael scoffed as he glared at Zach. Zach gave him an oblivious smile.

“I did,” Frankie said, “This one’s more puppy than anything else.”

“Well, if you ever need a man in your life,” Michael winked and rubbed his hand down the cucumber and Frankie vomited in his mouth at the sight.

“Tempting,” he deadpanned just as Zach started to grow bored of the conversation and start nuzzling his neck.

“Uh, what’s he doing?” Michael laughed as Zach started to suck another hickey onto his neck, and Frankie felt himself turn red. He had allowed Zach, whose favorite word was now ‘horny,’ to touch him in any way that he wanted in the apartment.

“Zach, no, baby, no, not now. We can do that later. But right now we’re in public. Okay? How about we go look at some food.”

“Frankie, I’m not hungry,” Zach whined as he hugged him and kissed his cheek, “I’m horny.”

“ _Omiod_ , is he humping your leg? And I thought you were kinky with me, Frankie!”

“This-this isn’t what it looks like I swear. Oh, Zach, bad boy. _Down_!”

Zach, who got the message, let go of him and crossed his arms. Then he became distracted by the sight of a magazine with Tiger Woods on the cover and forget his disappointment leaving Frankie with his wide-eyed-cucumber-wielding-ex. Talk about first impressions.

“You weren’t kidding about that puppy bit. Uh, why do you order him-”

“It’s been so nice to see you again! Have a nice dog- uh, day. Have a nice day,” Frankie coughed and ran away to try and discipline Zach. He gave him a firm talking to about ‘public’ and ‘private’ that ended with Zach’s eyes glazing over. Frankie hoped he had learned something.

\----------------

By the end of the week, Zach could dress himself, brush his own teeth, shower, and cook Frankie breakfast. He could hold short conversations, and he spent his free time reading.

“Wow, you’re learning so quickly! So, tell me what you read this morning,” Frankie asked him as he skimmed through his text messages. All his friends wanted to know about his ‘new boyfriend’ and why Frankie hadn’t been his usual social self. Frankie tried to avoid direct questions. There was no guarantee that Zach would want to stay with him after he had remembered all his old memories.

“Well, the Dursley’s won’t let Harry go to Hogwarts because they hate magic so they keep him locked away. But...” Zach drifted off, “I think I’ve read this before.”  
“Before? Zach! Do you remember your home?” He dropped his phone.

“Frankie. I don’t want to talk about it,” Zach sniffed as he curled up next to Frankie on the coach with the book against his chest.

“Okay,” Frankie said slowly as he ran hand through Zach’s hair. Zach, who usually leaned into his touch without a care, shivered this time. Memories seemed to age Zach. He had appeared to be twenty two when Frankie had found him but now he appeared twenty four. At times, he would get a distant look, stop what he was doing, and clutch at his chest. It scared Frankie.

“My last name is Rance,” Zach revealed to him as they curled up that night. Frankie wasn’t sure what to say, afraid to prod too much and scare him away, but he had been sleeping next to and ‘fooling around’ with a stranger for a week now. It was terrifying.

“Zach Rance. Fitting. Anything else...?”

“Um, I have a little brother. My favorite color is pink. Duh. Um, I have ADD. Double duh. I love golf and Tiger Woods and my puppy. Which is kind of weird to say especially after...you know. I lived in Florida at one time. Oh, and I have a degree in economics.”

“So much information,” Frankie mused, “And yet so little. Who is Zach Rance?”

“Me,” Zach replied simply and hid his face into Frankie’s chest. Now that he was regaining memories, they were just as intimate, but Zach seemed to be a little more reserved. When they were in public, Zach put his hands in his pockets. In private, he blushed at Frankie’s nudity.

He was becoming aware, Frankie realized. Frankie missed the simplicity, but he desired the complexity.

\----------------

Frankie had to go back to work the next Monday, but Zach was self sufficient enough to stay by himself. Frankie made sure to fill the cupboards with all his favorite food, and Zach followed him to the door and spent ten minutes kissing him. Frankie was breathless afterwards, and he had never felt so properly loved.

When he came home, he was met by a smiling face. Zach bounced on his heels and hugged him tightly.

“I missed you so much. Oh god, Frankie. I love you,” Zach admitted easily as if you just told people who you had known for a week that you were in love with them. What kind of sappy-romance-bullshit was this? Frankie could only manage an incredulous smile.

“And what did you do all day?”

“Besides waiting for you to come back? Read. Watched TV. Browsed internet porn. But I just ended up thinking about you when I came so don’t worry. Oh yeah, remembered the reason why I left.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m never going back,” Zach said cheerfully as he spread peanut butter on his sandwich. Frankie choked on the bite he had taken.

“Wait. What. But. Why?”

“My mom found out I was gay and asked a witch to ‘change me.’ Turns out the witch had a funny sense of humor. So I became a dog for a year, and the only way to break the spell was...”

“What? Don’t say ‘ _love’s true kiss_.’ I might barf,” Frankie rolled his eyes.

“Should I get a wastebasket?”

“ _What?_!”

“Yeah, your kiss cured me. Why did you think that you woke up next to such a dashing young man instead of a puppy?” Zach tilted his head.

Frankie bit into his sandwich so he didn’t have to respond and hugged Zach. They leaned into each other's touch, enjoying the feeling, and didn’t say anything. There were so many thoughts going through his head, but Frankie only knew that he had just found the love of his life.

“ _So_...I guess I should have been kissing dogs instead of toads to find my prince all this time?” Frankie cracked a joke to end the silence.

Zach laughed, “Does that make me your ‘happily ever after?’”

Frankie answered him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Zankie just both have such odd fixations with dogs that this fic came out quicker than it should have. I saw there was Frankie!puppy so it’s only fair to have Zach!puppy. Hope you all enjoyed :)
> 
> Leave kudos/comments if you liked this.


End file.
